


Ее первая книга

by horira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horira/pseuds/horira
Summary: Лето 1987 года. Семилетняя Гермиона Грейнджер открывает для себя новый чудесный мир. И магическая Британия и Хогвартс здесь абсолютно ни при чем.





	Ее первая книга

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ihr erstes Buch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/505774) by yoho. 

_«С книгами у нас обстоит дело так же, как и с людьми. Хотя мы со многими знакомимся, но лишь некоторых избираем себе в друзья, в сердечные спутники жизни»._  
Людвиг Фейербах

Гермиона еще никогда не видела так много книг в одном месте. Они лежали, по-видимому без разбора, на выставке в маленькой витрине. Прислонившись к оконному стеклу, приложив руки к лицу с двух сторон, она разглядела полки с еще большим количеством книг. Даже на полу были сложены в стопки тяжелые тома, которым, вероятно из-за их огромных размеров, не нашлось места на полках.  
Гермиона потянула мать за руку в направлении двери:  
— Ну пожалуйста!  
Их обычный путь домой из супермаркета был перекрыт из-за стройки, и теперь, возвращаясь, они делали небольшой крюк по соседним улицам и всегда встречали на своем пути что-нибудь новое. Дерево, названия которого она еще не знала, или старый дом, который бы она охотно как-нибудь облазила, чтобы выяснить, есть ли в нем привидения. Она уже несколько раз видела в старых домах призраков. Родители не хотели верить, но Гермиона была абсолютно уверена, что это были именно привидения.  
А сейчас она обнаружила магазин со множеством книг, и это было почти так же хорошо, как встретить привидение.  
— Сейчас мы туда не пойдем, твой отец ждет нас с продуктами, — сказала мама. — Но, если хочешь, ты можешь зайти завтра, ведь магазин всего в двух кварталах от нашего дома.  
Гермиона нерешительно кивнула и, наконец, отвела взгляд от сокровищ, которые ожидали ее за витриной.  
Следующим утром она встала вместе с родителями, несмотря на то, что у нее, вообще-то, были каникулы, и она могла еще поспать. Ее первые летние каникулы.  
— Если мне понравится какая-нибудь книга, можно мне ее купить?  
— Ну конечно, — сказала мама. — На свои карманные деньги ты можешь купить себе все, что хочешь.  
Гермиона еще ни разу не выбирала книгу сама. Ее маленькая библиотека состояла из подарков родителей и тети, которая, в точности как Гермиона, страдала от книжной бациллы, как называла это мама. Но это были, на самом деле, не совсем ЕЕ книги. Точно так же она выделяла среди своей одежды ту, которую покупала мама, и ту, которую могла выбирать она сама. Мама любила платья и юбки. Гермиона предпочитала джинсы и яркие футболки. Только то, что она выбрала сама, действительно принадлежало ей.  
Её вкус в отношении книг совпадал со вкусами матери и тети так же мало, как и в отношении одежды. Они всегда дарили ей детские книги. Гермиона же, напротив, с удовольствием читала бы что-нибудь посерьезнее и повзрослее.  
Когда она была младше и не могла оставаться дома одна, она часто проводила время у бабушки. Та занималась с внучкой тем, что Гермиона любила больше всего на свете: чтением вслух.  
Со временем из букв у нее перед глазами вместе с голосом бабушки возникали слова. Из слов складывались предложения, и однажды она удивила саму себя тем, что просто продолжила читать, когда бабушка оторвалась от книги, чтобы ответить на телефонный звонок  
Когда Гермиона пошла в школу, она, к большой досаде своей учительницы, уже умела читать.  
Детская литература давно ей наскучила. В прошедшие два года она ночами тайно, под одеялом, запоем читала книги, которые стояли на нижних полках книжного шкафа в комнате ее родителей. До верхних она не дотягивалась, а нести стремянку в спальню было бы слишком уж вызывающе.  
Мама проводила Гермиону до магазина с множеством книг и удостоверилась, что он открыт. Пожилой мужчина с девушкой, по всей видимости, хозяин магазина с дочерью, расставляли возле входной двери книжные стойки и прилавки. Оба производили приятное впечатление, и миссис Грейнджер, в конце концов, оставила Гермиону с наставлением не позднее полудня вернуться домой на обед, заметив, что если она придет раньше, то найдет родителей в зубоврачебном кабинете прямо рядом с домом.  
Гермиона разглядывала вывеску магазина, которая слегка покачивалась от утреннего ветра над входной дверью. «Бу-ки-нист», — по слогам прочитала она. Владелец магазина, который как раз вытащил из дверей очередной ящик и водрузил его на металлическую подставку, дружелюбно ей улыбнулся.  
— Что такое «Бу-ки-нист»?  
— Это магазин, в котором продают старые книги.  
— А можно мне их посмотреть?  
— Конечно, — сказал мужчина. — Но будь осторожна и не мни страницы!  
Гермиона метнула в него возмущенный взгляд:  
— Я знаю, как нужно обращаться с книгами.  
Владелец магазина засмеялся:  
— Ну, тогда наслаждайся.  
Когда Гермиона открыла дверь, звякнул старинный колокольчик. Она остановилась, блуждая взглядом по полкам. Книги. Повсюду книги.  
Здесь, в лавке, даже дышалось иначе. На улице за дверью благоухало летом. Здесь, внутри, пахло старой кожей, бумагой, типографской краской и пылью. Запахи были Гермионе вполне знакомы, но их сочетание и насыщенность оказались непривычными для нее.  
Книготорговец и его дочь предоставили девочку самой себе, и только после того, как все ящики и прилавки были устроены на улице, девушка наклонилась к Гермионе:  
— Детские книги вот там, на той стороне.  
Гермиона последовала за ней к стеллажам в глубине магазина:  
— Здесь внизу, первые три нижние полки. Здесь ты найдешь все, что захочешь. Обращайся ко мне, если тебе понадобится помощь, — сказала девушка, и удалилась по направлению к маленькому письменному столу, стоявшему прямо рядом с входной дверью.  
Гермиона вытащила с самой нижней полки первую книгу. «Сюзи и ее собачка», — гласило заглавие. Раскрыв обложку, Гермиона тотчас разочарованно захлопнула ее снова. Это была книжка в картинках с минимумом текста. Второй том, который она взяла в руки, правда, давал надежду на большее, поскольку был толще. Но «Каникулы Маркоса» были напечатаны очень крупным шрифтом. Гермиона прочитала три предложения и заскучала.  
Она исследовала остальные полки. Только и там все было для маленьких детей, которые еще не умеют читать или как раз учатся. Либо это были заурядные, на ее взгляд, незатейливые детские истории, написанные по одному шаблону: мальчик заводит собаку, мальчик теряет собаку, мальчик ищет собаку, мальчик находит собаку. Книги про девочек тоже были. В этом случае собака менялась на пони.  
Наконец ее взгляд упал на ящик из-под бананов, который, возможно, из-за недостатка места, был поставлен посередине прохода между этажерками с детскими книгами. На самом верху лежали дешевые бумажные книги карманного формата.  
По большей части это были, вероятно, любовные романы, легко узнаваемые по фото на обложках. Гермиона вынула их из ящика и, не удостоив их больше ни единым взглядом, сложила стопкой на потертый деревянный пол. Под ними она наткнулась на слой совершенно запыленных книг в твердых переплетах.  
Гермиона вытащила одну и краешком своей футболки вытерла пыль с обложки. Книга теперь была чистой, а желтая материя — грязной.  
«Марк Твен „Приключения Гекльберри Финна“», — прочитала она. На обложке были изображены два мальчика с удочками на берегу реки. На них были штаны на подтяжках и круглые шляпы. Гермиона знала эту одежду из одного вестерна, который она посмотрела вместе с родителями. Это был веселый вестерн, и поэтому родители разрешили его посмотреть.  
Гермиона раскрыла книгу и начала читать: _ «Вы про меня ничего не знаете, если не читали книжки под названием „Приключения Тома Сойера“, но это не беда. Эту книжку написал мистер Марк Твен и, в общем, не очень наврал. Кое-что он присочинил, но, в общем, не так уж наврал»._  
Она погрузилась в историю и, веселясь, следила за попытками вдовы и мисс Уотсон окультурить Гекльберри Финна. Она дошла до места, в котором Гек говорил, что охотнее оказался бы в аду, чтоб хотя бы раз снова заняться чем-нибудь интересным вместо учебы и чтения Библии. Ее смех привлек внимание молодой женщины.  
Она поглядела на Гермиону, а та, в грязной футболке, смеялась, сидя по-турецки рядом с полупустым ящиком книг.  
Девушка подошла и наклонилась, любопытствуя, что так развеселило Гермиону.  
— Можно мне взглянуть на книгу? — спросила она.  
Гермиона протянула ей том. Бережно пролистав его до третьей страницы, дочь хозяина лавки поцокала языком:  
— Это первое издание.  
— Что это значит? — заинтересовалась Гермиона.  
— Это значит, всего лишь, что речь идет о маленьком сокровище. Не очень ценный экземпляр, но все же… хм… нечто особенное. Хорошее начало для собственной библиотеки.  
— Но ее же можно было читать? — с опаской спросила Гермиона и взглянула на девушку. Та засмеялась:  
— Да, конечно, ты можешь ее читать. Впрочем… А сколько тебе лет?  
— Почти восемь.  
— Вообще-то, тебе еще рановато читать этот вариант «Гекльберри Финна». Есть редакции, переписанные специально для детей. А это издание для взрослых. Оно очень длинное, и, я думаю, что здесь есть пара сцен, от которых у тебя могут быть скверные сны.  
Гермиона выглядела разочарованной:  
— А мне она показалась хорошей. Люди в этой книге говорят, как настоящие люди, а не так до смешного навороченно, как в других книгах. И, кроме того, это же просто выдумка. А от выдуманных историй у меня не бывает плохих снов.  
Если молодая женщина и была впечатлена, то она не подала вида.  
— Если книга тебе нравится, ты можешь ее купить. Ты этого хочешь?  
Гермиона помедлила и взглянула смущенно.  
— Я не знаю, смогу ли я за нее заплатить. У меня только полфунта.  
Дочь хозяина «Букиниста» повертела книгу, рассматривая ее со всех сторон.  
— Ну, на переплете уже есть пятна от сырости, а на обороте несколько царапин. — Она перелистала страницы. — И листы тоже уже довольно сильно пожелтели. Здесь и там потрепаны уголки.  
Она присела на корточки и снова сунула книгу в руки Гермионе.  
— Я думаю, она не должна стоить больше, чем полфунта.  
Гермиона вышла из лавки, держа том на обеих ладонях, как какое-то сокровище. Ее лицо было вспотевшим и светло-серым от припорошившей его пыли, которая поднялась столбом, когда она несколько поспешно убирала карманные книги обратно в ящик.  
Оказавшись за порогом, она помчалась домой.  
Владелец лавки как раз был занят тем, что рассматривал ящик с только что доставленным полным изданием энциклопедии «Британика». Он посмотрел вслед девочке в желтой футболке и немного великоватых джинсах и покачал головой.  
— Боже мой, малышка попалась.  
С усилием вытащил из ящика тяжелый седьмой том «ИНЕ — КАЛ» и любовно погладил роскошно тисненый кожаный переплет.  
— Бедное дитя, — сказал он больше себе самому.  
Когда его дочь пришла помочь ему с энциклопедией, она заметила на его лице улыбку, которой она уже давно не видела.

**Author's Note:**

> Встречающаяся в тексте цитата из книги Марка Твена "Приключения Гекльберри Финна" приводится по изданию: М. Твен. Приключения Гекльберри Финна. М.: Детгиз, 1958. (пер. с англ. Н. Дарузес)


End file.
